


三次Dean尝起来是苦的，一次是甜的

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一些不会出现在原剧中的场景。</p>
            </blockquote>





	三次Dean尝起来是苦的，一次是甜的

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢@Sammy慕斯 的beta

**三次Dean尝起来是苦的**  
  
       当那些无形的、在Dean意识里疯狂咆哮着的地狱犬从被迫敞开的门里冲进来，将他哥哥撕了个粉碎的时候，Sam的世界崩塌了。他的视野里只剩下了一片鲜红：浑浊的，浓厚的，像是源源不断从Dean身体里涌出的鲜血已经涂满了他所有能看见的地方，又像是那些鲜血正在从他的眼睛里汩汩地涌出来。Dean痛苦的悲鸣被呛咳在划破的喉管里，哽咽着无法出声。  
       在那样令人疯狂的一瞬间，Sam失控了。有那么几分钟，他就只是语无伦次地恳求着，每一根打颤的骨头都在不顾一切地嘶吼着 _求求你，把他还给我，停下来。求求你。求求你。_ 或许他真的喊出来了，从他已经不堪重负的喉咙里声嘶力竭地尖叫着 _不要，请别…_ 但他已经完全不在乎这个了。Lilith得意的、令人作呕的白眼就像刺进心脏的嘲讽，随着Dean的鲜血溅满墙壁，涂满整个屋子而愈发惨白可怖。  
       “求求你......求求你，”Sam的声音淹没在肉体被绞碎、被撕咬、被从白骨上硬生生地扯下来化为血肉模糊的一滩污渍的作呕声里，显得渺小而又可悲地绝望。  
       他从来就做不好任何一件事情，救不了Dean——一如他无法赢得无论哪一场战斗，无法将任何一个人解救出来。这像是一个注定与他哥哥的生命轨迹相悖的恶毒诅咒，流淌在他的血液里，镌刻在他的骨缝中。  
       就像此时此刻，除了眼睁睁地看着Dean逐渐破碎在那些看不见的地狱犬的牙齿之下直到血肉殆尽，他什么也做不了。他甚至不能让始作俑者付出哪怕是他妈的任何一点点代价，甚至都没法触碰到她。他像一个被卷进漩涡的人，眼睁睁地看着最后一块浮木被燃烧成灰烬，却连想要溺毙都不能够。  
       一刹那，Dean挣扎着的嘶鸣与那些令人毛骨悚然的皮肉与牙齿摩擦的咯咯声停止了，而Sam的眼泪刚巧湿淋淋地滑过下颌，在脸颊上留下一行水渍。洁净的地板因为沾了鲜血而变得光滑，Sam尝试着迈出一步。他的膝盖尖叫着发软，全身的骨骼都在厚重地嗡鸣。不，这不会是真的。这他妈的 _不会_ 是。  
       Sam踉跄着，脚底打滑，从房间那一头一步步踉跄着走向他哥哥支离破碎的尸体。拜整蛊怪所赐的那六个月忽然清晰地从脑海里涌上来，拼凑成晃动的零碎画面，而那化作一股无可抑制的悲恸一直传到了四肢百骸。  
       Sam蹲下来，头晕目眩、难以置信。Dean躺在一地狼藉里，支离破碎、鲜血淋漓——他的世界忽然间变得无声无息，变得满目灰白，好像他们通通都失去了意义，只有遍地殷红还在战栗着呼吸，并且愈发刺眼而清晰。Dean的血一定溅到了他的眼睛里，流进了他的腹腔，让他的身体笨拙地弯下来，咸腥味扑满了鼻腔。  
       “Dean.”不知所措地，Sam颤抖着蹲下来，颤抖的哽咽下意识地涌出喉咙。他闭上眼睛，不敢去看Dean大睁着的眼睛，眼泪滚烫地滑过脸颊。悲伤终于占领了他的每一寸心脏。  
       他感觉头晕目眩，就好像仍然不敢相信他的哥哥已经被活生生地撕碎了。打从Sam出生以来Dean就牢牢地占据着他生命里的另一半，他习以为常就仿佛Dean是他的一个再普通不过的习惯，并赖以为生。可是忽然间，这一半被人夺走、打破，只剩下空荡荡的阴影。Sam想要尖叫，想要崩溃，想要疯狂地去烧点什么，可事实上，他什么都做不了。  
       Sam小心翼翼地托住Dean的后颈（那是少有的几处完好的部位），将他的头倚靠在自己胸口。他的心脏一定也跟着停止了跳动，在他低下头，在Dean的额头上无声地落下亲吻的时候。  
       尚未凉透的血液熨烫着他的嘴唇，血腥味——苦涩如铁锈一般的味道肆虐着溢满了整个口腔，将他从头到脚焚烧得寸缕不留。  
       不应该那么苦。  
  
       他想要——需要把Dean从地狱里救出来，必须是他，他可以为此付出任何代价。他只是没有想到，最终上天连这个机会都没有给他。  
       恶魔血冰冷地烧过喉咙时，Sam闭上了眼睛。他知道Ruby在看着他微笑。那味道尝起来也苦涩得就像是Dean。  
  
       +++++  
  
       Sam接过Dean递给他的啤酒，阳光照耀着瓶中的液体显得晶莹剔透。Dean沉默而坚毅的侧脸犹如雕刻，每一寸线条都凝固着疲惫与沧桑。即使整个人暴露在最雪亮的日光里，他也仿佛活在阴影之中。  
       恶魔血在他的血管里无声地沸腾着。只要想到他放任Dean被扔在地狱里度过了整整四个多月，受着罪、被折磨，痛苦就会永无止境地开始流淌。愧悔与自责是一张血盆大口，在他每一次直面他哥哥时将他吞吃入腹。而Alastair说的那一番话无疑是雪上加霜，他不愿去想，每次却又避无可避地想到这四个月对于Dean来说会是怎样一番噩梦。他的心脏沉甸甸地下坠。  
       阳光倾斜过Dean胸前的黄铜护身符，那耀目的光芒刺伤了Sam的眼睛。  
       Dean将啤酒灌进嘴唇里，Sam凝视着他，清晰地听见那辛辣的液体滚过Dean的喉管发出的迟钝的声响。干燥的沉默中，Dean的声音，浸透着酒液的，在耳畔响起：  
       “你听到他说的了。”  
       阳光变得灼人而耀眼，Sam摇了摇头：“谁？”  
       “Alastair，他说我承诺他的那些.....我…”Dean朝他这里靠了靠，两个人的衣摆亲昵地磨蹭在一起。Sam转开视线：“我听到了。”  
       “你不好奇吗？”  
       Impala的车前盖似乎突然变得无比滚烫，让他的手掌感到灼痛。Sam眨了眨眼，自打回到人间以来Dean偶然间流露出的那些他自以为伪装得很好的，小心翼翼而略带恐惧的举动在Sam眼前浮现。他不由自主地捏紧了握着酒瓶的手指。强迫他哥哥回味那些糟糕的经历给Sam所带来的痛苦不比Dean的少。  
       “Dean，我好奇得要死，但是如果你不想说，我也不会逼你。”Sam说，在眼底刚刚有泛出一丝胀痛的征兆时立刻抬起了啤酒瓶。Dean犹如一只缩进壳里的蚌，紧紧保护着伤痕累累的软肉，妄想只靠时间就来让它们全部愈合。而此刻，他正在犹豫是否要将所有的伤痛裸露出来，让他唯一一个完全信任的人来抚慰它们。  
       他哥哥缄默着，竖起的衣领在微风的吹拂下细微地抖动。Sam专注地凝视着Dean的侧影，努力地睁着眼睛，直到那些景色开始融化，变得模糊的时候，Dean脖子上的一条血管突兀地跳动了一下。  
       “其实不是四个月。”Dean说道，他浑身上下都因为这个而开始绷紧。  
       Sam愣住了：“什么？”  
       “在上面是四个月，但是在下面…我不知道具体是多久，但是时间不一样了。更像是四十年。”  
       就像是一把棒槌敲在耳膜上，Sam下意识地偏过头，一阵晕眩中他好像什么都看不见了。他克制着想要伸手揉一揉眉心的冲动，木然地低下头：“上帝啊。”  
       他来不及消化这个认知给他带来的战栗的恐怖，在掌心开始涔涔地渗出冷汗的时候，Dean重又开口。  
       “他们…把我扒皮，挖骨，折磨我的方式你根本…根本…”Dean背对着他，可是根本无需想象，Sam就能够看到那张脸上，他的嘴唇边挂着一个凝固了的微笑，略带讽刺，充满不屑，试图遮掩起眼睛里潮湿的痛苦。Dean略微颤抖的声音消失在他咬住了嘴唇的动作里，他克制着，身体因此僵硬得像Impala的车皮。Sam努力地尝试着不要扑上去将他搂进怀里。“….直到血肉无存。”  
       “然后突然间，我又恢复原状，像魔法一样，这样他们就可以从头再来一遍。”  
       Dean飞速地眨眼，从Sam的角度来看，就只是他长长的眼睫毛快速地闪动着。忽然间，他觉得自己听不下去了——他低头凝视着自己的酒瓶，喉咙哽住了，思考Dean在讲到何种程度时他会把它用力地掷到地上。  
       “Alastair在每天结束前都会查看一遍每个人，他向我提出脱离苦海的条件——就是让我出卖灵魂。让我去折磨别的灵魂。每一天，我都告诉他让他滚蛋，三十年以来我一直拒绝......”Dean的声音颤抖得那么厉害，像是一座摇摇欲坠的废墟，随时都会倾覆在地。Sam用力地吞咽着直到喉咙肿胀，那是唯一一个避免直接丢脸地哭出来的办法。随着Dean语调中透出的愈来愈浓的痛苦和沉重不堪的绝望而绞紧眉头。他愿意直接死去，来换取他哥哥从这苦海中解脱出来。  
       “……三十年来我一直拒绝，可是后来我实在撑不住了，Sammy......我不行了。于是我解脱了。我…我开始折磨别人，我都数不清我到底残害了多少灵魂。  
       就在那一瞬间，Dean崩溃了。他整个人开始坍塌、瓦解，随着痛楚与愧疚鞭打着他的神经而瑟瑟颤抖。眼泪在他的侧脸留下一条水迹，他的声音浸透了咸涩，变得沙哑而脆弱。“那些…我对他们做的事......”  
       这无法忍受。Sam不得不低下头，用力地挤压着自己的鼻梁，以抵挡眼眶里疯狂燃烧的灼热与酸痛：“Dean，你坚持了30年，这已经是常人所不能的了......”  
       背对着他，Dean低下了头，他的唇线在极度的痛楚中扭成僵直的线条。Sam从车盖上跳下来，将酒瓶放到地上，走到了Dean面前。他哥哥木然地大睁着眼睛，睫毛湿润成一绺绺的，眼泪汇成行行水流自他眼眶里飞速地滑落，将脸颊处的皮肤糊得乱七八糟。  
       Dean拼命试图止住颤抖的抽噎，他的嘴唇徒劳地张了张，然后痛苦地绞扭在一起，紧紧地闭合。噩梦正在他荒凉一片的眼睛里留下清晰而深重的刻痕，在意识到它们有可能永远都不会消弭时，Sam的心痛苦地缩紧了。  
       没有任何犹豫，Sam在另一道水渍冲刷过Dean的嘴唇时向前倾身拥住了他哥哥。Dean只短短地反抗了一秒，就完全地依靠进Sam的怀抱。他的手指痉挛着揪紧了Sam的衬衫，将头埋进他的肩膀无声哭泣，那里的布料很快被泪水浸透了。Sam无声地靠近他，额头蹭着他的太阳穴，恍然间，四周的景物流逝成灰白的荒凉一片，而他收紧了手臂，环住了自己破碎的天堂。  
       “不是你的错，Dean。”Sam轻声说出这句安慰，他捧起Dean的脸，吻去那些肆意流淌的眼泪，让它们在他唇齿间融化成一片苦涩。Dean的倾诉一点点地剜开了他的心，剔出了最柔软的那部分血肉，直到它们浸满苦涩的泪水。他自己的，还有Dean的，让他的眼底盛满苦楚。      
  
       +++++  
  
       Sam抓住了离他最近的那把椅子，地堡的天花板开始旋转。他蹒跚着试图再近一步，在踉跄中撞翻了两把椅子，坚实的木头敲击在地板上发出震耳欲聋的巨响。他跌进了旋转的雾气里，眼前只剩下了白茫茫的一片。Sam开始怀疑刚刚走下楼梯的时候撞到了头。  
       不等他的膝盖完全跌跪在地，身后就凭空多出来一双手臂，穿过他的腋下将他捞了起来。Sam勉强地睁大眼睛，眼眶因为这个举动而泛起刺痛：“Dean......”  
       他试图回头看清他哥哥的脸，但是Dean用一只放在他肩膀上的手轻柔地制止了他的动作。Sam用力地摇了摇头，抬起手臂艰难地揉了揉眼睛，这耗费了他几乎所有的力气。他的手似乎忽然间重如千钧，而举起它比杀死两只咆哮的地狱犬还要困难。  
        “Dean我…我没事……”Sam呛咳了一声，他的嗓音像被砂纸上磨砺过一般嘶哑而微弱。皲裂的下唇破开了一条血口，铁锈味随着他嘴唇的开阖渗进喉咙。Dean抓握着他的手因此更加用力了点，Sam不需要回头就知道他哥哥此时正紧蹙着眉头，眼睛里混合着担忧与难过，更多的会是该死的深海一样的愧疚。  
       不。不行。他需要让Dean知道这些试炼必须由他来完成，并且他哥哥无需因为他的选择而添任何一分见鬼的内疚之感。  
       Sam狂乱地挥舞着手臂，试图让Dean停下半拖半拽将他往楼梯口拉去的动作。Dean起先只是刻意忽略了他的挣扎——或许他以为Sam仍然处在混乱的迷迷糊糊的梦境里，直到Sam将他拽了个踉跄，他俩差点像两个圆滚滚的俄罗斯套娃一样从楼梯上滚下去摔成一摊时，Dean爆发了。  
       “你什么毛病，Sam？”他看上去气坏了，Sam下意识地瑟缩了一下，Dean眉目间的神色一下子软化下来。扶在他肋间的那只手掌安慰似的展开了，隔着衣料在那片皮肤上画着圈。Sam呻吟了一声。  
       “别想着你能就这么回去睡觉。”Dean嘟囔着，继续拉扯着Sam费力地迈上另一级台阶，Sam笨拙地撞到了他的脊背，“你要是再那么做，Sammy，我就把你抱进去。”  
       “你抱不动的。” Sam就连大脑发烧时也能不假思索地嗤笑Dean毫无用处的威胁。就在他决定这个会成为他和Dean日常拌嘴里的最新嘲讽时，Dean睁大了眼睛。  
       “我说真的，Sam。”  
       Sam瞠目结舌地看着他，想着大概自己的病症也感染了Dean，他哥哥明显正处在脑子不清醒的一团混沌里，即使他抓着他的手仍然坚定有力，让他可以放心地依靠进去，就好像那是几排木桩，而他正趔趔趄趄地行走。他开始有点想要相信Dean真的是那么觉得的了。  
       “想什么呢，Sam？别发愣。我们需要赶紧把你挪到床上去...是的，就是这样的，kiddo。”Sam抬起脚踩上坚实的台阶，Dean轻柔而充满鼓励的声音让他尴尬地觉得自己一下子回到了只有五岁的时候。那实在太令人难堪了，考虑到如果可以他能把Dean轻易地举起来扛过肩头…他的抗议刚刚涌到嘴边，就被Dean望向他的眼神催使着吞了回去。  
       “接着走，别说话。”  
       Sam含混地咒骂了一声，然后妥协了。Dean一定不会停止他那保护欲的，一定不会。但是这似乎也没什么不好，除了让他快要被烧死在自己脸颊上不断腾起的热度里。  
       他的眼前接连着闪过地堡长长的走廊，落着微尘的瓷砖，还有Dean划破了几个口子的衬衫。他的鼻腔里还残留着地狱犬咸腥而粘腻的血液的味道，那让他头晕目眩，几次差点直接扑到Dean的肩膀上。他确信自己这几个月以来长势愈发不羁的几缕发丝一定已经飘进了Dean的衣领里。  
       “嘿，坚持住，这就把你放到床上……”Dean温热的呼吸拂在耳畔，紧接着，Sam的脊背贴上了柔软的床垫。枕头散发出的洁净干燥的气味一瞬间包裹了他，让他感觉它们已经冲进了他的血管里，洗净那些残存的、邪恶的恶魔血。回到他自己的房间带给他归宿与家的感觉，那种感觉从任何意义上来说都像是Dean。那就是Dean。和Dean待在一起能够净化他。  
       他哥哥忽然出现在他的视野里，握住他的手腕将他微微地拉起来，肩背依靠着床头。Sam因这动作而清醒了一些，灯光照耀在Dean的头发上，像是把阳光都汇聚在了一起。  
       就像是记忆被延迟了数秒，待Sam反应过来时，他已经抓住了Dean的衣服，将他拖向自己，急切地试图告诉他这些试炼对于他来说是多么重要，即便每次尝试的时候他都感觉它们在一点点杀死自己 。可是他需要这个，他需要让自己获得救赎，获得新生，需要让Dean知道他并不是只会搞砸一切——  
       昏暗的灯光在眼前转了几转，而Sam的手里被塞了一只水杯。  
       “把这个吃了，Sammy，你会没事的。”  
       Sam茫然地看着自己掌心的药片，他舔了舔嘴唇：“Dean......”  
       “Shhh，没事的，我知道。”  
       Sam咽下那几枚药片，有一粒随着水微微溶化开，让他的口腔里一片苦意。Dean伸手将他拉进一个怀抱，在他嘴唇附近落下一个亲吻。Dean尝起来带着被他沾染上的苦涩和残留的威士忌的辛辣，尝起来比任何一种药物都要让人难过。它在Sam唇上久久停留，直到最终消逝，直到他的视野变成一片荒芜。  
  
        **一次是甜的**  
  
       Sam用力地摔上车门，大脑还停留在刚刚镰刀从头顶上掠过时留下的迟钝的惶恐。Dean坐在驾驶室里，在他旁边，褪去了该隐血印的那只手臂还在微微轻颤。   
      他活下来了。他和Dean都是，而这让此刻轰隆作响着从他们车顶的天空呼啸而过的浓烟——见鬼的“黑暗”都显得微不足道。  
       Sam此刻只想赶紧回家，把自己往床垫上一扔弯成个拱起的羊角面包一样的形状，Dean想嘲笑他多久都行。说到Dean，他或许还会抱着他哥哥像洋娃娃和小熊跳舞那样转圈圈，任凭Dean怎么大声咒骂都不停。   
       这些快乐的想法像波涛一样隐秘地从脑海里滑过，当他意识到Dean正危险地把半个身子探出车门，皱着眉试图弄清闪耀着诡谲光芒的天空是怎么一回事的时候，震惊与恐慌让Sam大声地喊了出来。他下意识地伸手拽住了他哥哥的袖子，五指几乎陷进了干燥的衣料里去，力度大得像是能将它揉成齑粉。  
       Dean被他吓了一跳，立刻关上了车门，将喧嚣混沌关在了车窗外，留下沉闷的回响。  
        “怎么了……？”他皱着眉，看上去仍然烦躁不堪。   
       Sam尴尬地舔了舔嘴唇：“嗯，我……我以为……”   
       “以为什么？以为我要一个人下去？”   
       承认这个太困难了，即便是对于Sam来说，哪怕他刚刚才在脑袋里幻想怎么扑上去拥抱他哥哥。他犹豫着点了点头，脸上发热，他猜想大概是颧骨上的那个擦伤又开始流血了。  
        “上帝，我不会……我不会，好吗？”Dean难以置信地看着他，皱起了眉，眼睛的轮廓因此显得更深。他碧绿的眼底曾一直覆着一层薄霭似的阴霾，而此时此刻，那云翳正在一点点褪去，显露出仿佛被一捧阳光洗净了的山林似的美丽翠色，像两颗珍宝。Sam抓着他衣服的手指不觉松开了，他默默收回手，假装突然对Dean袖子上被他攥出的褶皱起了浓厚兴趣。  
       Dean的目光灼热地钉在他身上，让他觉得他额前几缕头发都快要被烧着了。就在Sam觉得他从头到脚都正在被焚毁殆尽的时候，Dean突兀地伸出手，拍了拍他的膝盖。   
       Sam在这个抚触下惊得一跳，然后缓慢地抬起头。Dean轻轻咬着嘴唇，欲言又止，他故作镇定地咳了咳，说道：“对不起。”   
       “没什么好道歉的，Dean。”Sam发出一声叹息，他脑子里的自己又开始抱着Dean转圈圈了。他把手叠上了Dean的，试图包裹住那些伤痕累累的手指。不等他反应过来，Dean就猛地反手握住了他的手腕，隔着车座间的空隙将他搂进了怀里。   
       一刹那，时间好像忽然倒退到了很多年前，他们窝在汽车的后座，窝在随便哪个小餐馆里等待父亲的时候，Dean也曾这样紧紧地抓着他。他们互相攀附在对方身上，像两株沉默不语的藤蔓，随着长势愈发纠缠重叠。从Dean的指尖传来滚热的、几乎可以穿透布料的温度。就在刚才，这双手几乎宣判了他的死刑，可是在更久远的时间里，这双手停留在他的背后，将他送上去往加州的火车，缝合起他血流不止的伤口，托住他濒死的身体，扣在他的颈后，只因不愿意放开一个拥抱。这双手怎么会有可能真正杀死他呢？  
       头顶的天空因为呼啸滚过的浓烟而显得暗无天日。在Impala狭小的车厢里，Sam终于将Dean拉近，用力地亲吻了他。然后迅速地，在Dean的嘴唇上，他尝到蜜糖。  
  
       FIN


End file.
